


Quirks of the Classroom

by unknown_otaku2015



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_otaku2015/pseuds/unknown_otaku2015
Summary: This is sort of a opening to see the how everyone likes it! If you like where this is going please feel free to let me know!





	Quirks of the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a opening to see the how everyone likes it! If you like where this is going please feel free to let me know!

The day was the same for E class. Rain poured down as they waited for Irina to arrive to class. The students sat around with their friends, some were sitting on the desk. Nakamura looked out the window as rain beat down on the dirty glass. She glanced over at Nagisa and Karma, ever since the two came out about being a couple they have been nicer to the other. She smiled looking at Kayano the girl staring at Kanzaki.

"Awe where is she?" Yada asked, she laid her head on Mimura's desk. "She twenty minutes late."

"Ritsu can you see where bitch sensei is?" Nagisa asked the computer in the back of the glass. 

"You got in Nagisa!" Ritsu's eyes closed as she searched security cameras and phones for their teacher. "I can't seem to reach her."

"Odd." Fuwa said looking back at Hara. "Maybe Karasuma will tell us during his class since we can't train."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The blinding lights flashed repeatedly on the woman in the center of the room. A group of men surrounding her as she tighten her hands in front of her. The men whispered about what the woman had just said. She smirked knowing their was no other option than to go with her plan. She wrung her hands together as a pink smoke released from her wrist. The men suddenly stopped unable to move. 

"Now I'm glad I have your attention. As I said. These kids I have suggested will help out a whole lot when it comes to this new villain." Irina said as she covered her wrist with her sleeves once again. "This villain isn't like Korosensei, it has powers so to speak. I believe you just witness mine. Now I will continue, see the school I went to U.A High School. It was a place that helped kids learn how to deal with their quirks. My quirk is seduction as you can tell, my smell can put all of you at ease and make your body relax. The first years at U.A has already experienced multiple accounts with villains. If you want to check them out for yourself go ahead. Try the attack on U.S.J and the attack with the Hero Killer. Get back to me when you make a decision on whether or not you want this planet to live." She glared at the men releasing them from her hold and walking out the room. Karasuma waited by the doors chatting with some fellow agents when the woman showed up. He held his hand out for the woman to grab as they walked out saying goodbye. 

"How did it go?" Karasuma asked as they got in the back of her limo.

"They didn't want to believe in the quirks. I had to release mine to prove a point. I even told them about the attacks."

"All we can do is wait." It was silent between the two, still holding hands. "If they won't you can bring me to the barrier and we get those kids ourselves." 

"Sounds like a deal." She laid her head over on the males shoulder as the limo drove them to the bottom of the hill. By the time they arrived back from the meeting place school would done be over with, but knowing the kids they were still there. The two climbed the hill seeing the dampness of the ground, they could only assume it had rained earlier that morning. Karasuma held the door open for Irina to walk in. The two were right the children were still sitting at their desk.

"Bitch sensei you're okay." Kataoka said, her and a couple other girls hopping up to hug the woman.

"We got worried." Kurahashi said.

"I'm sorry girls, I should've told you I wouldn't be at class."

"Students, sit down please." Karasuma says. "There's something that the governments been hiding from you." All the kids sat back at their desk staring at the man in front of the class. "There's a villain here. I won't tell you all the details because I honestly don't know them. This villain has a multiple quirks, one we know for certain is he can make your body lifeless and turn you into a doll of some sorts. He has more but they haven't been identified. Irina is trying to get a class of expert students with quirks to come and help, whether the government allows it or not is not up to us. However, we don't think you guys can handle this supernatural being." The class was quiet. Okuda raised her hand. "Yes Okuda?"

"What's a quirk?" Karasuma looked dumbfound at the class who all looked confused. Irina smiled at the man standing beside him. 

"A quirk is sort of like a superpower. It's something that gives you powers so to say. I have a quirk. My quirk is seduction, so to speak it makes your body go numb and puts your mind at ease." Irina said.

"Bitch sensei no offense but you only have seduction because of being a spy right?" Mahara asked. She sighed and released her smell to only the boy. All the students seen the pink coming from her wrist, the boy fell to the floor staring at the ceiling. 

"Like I said I have a quirk. If they aren't mastered they can be dangerous. There's a school it's very top notch and it teaches kids how to use their quirks." She smiled at the class. "Most people gain their quirks at the age of four but there are cases where they show either a year early or a year late."

"Professor Bitch." A girl asked raising her hand. "Does that mean these kids are coming here?"

"They will be, if the government allows them access. Their quirks can be considered dangerous since most people in this part of Japan don't have one." 

"The government should contact me or Irina soon to let us know if they are allowing them to come. If they are allowed to come we would like you kids to try and put up a place from at least one or two. We have permission slips you can have your parents read over. It says that they are exchange students who need a residents to stay at until their time from her is up. Please go with that story. As for who stays with who we will discuss that whenever they get here."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I want to get some opinions. 
> 
> 1\. What are some ships you would like to see?  
> 2\. Would you like some of the assassination classroom kids with quirks?  
> 3\. Who should the villain be? What should their quirk be if they are made up?


End file.
